Saving the Blue Rose
by Lilly927
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fabricated World'. 17 year old Lilly returns to the gallery and gets sucked into the Fabricated World again. She sets out to find Garry and return to home together. But the gallery has new tricks and a new enemy has risen. But there are questions that need to be answered. What happened to Ib? What is Lilly's mysterious past? Discontinued.
1. The Return

**Here's Saving the Blue Rose! The other OCs mean nothing to the story. Maybe Charm does. _Words that are bold and italic and memories._**_ Italics are dreams and thoughts. _**Also, Lilly isn't immortal anymore. I seriously hated that part.**

* * *

5 Years Later – Narrator

_An eerie giggle resounded around the room._

_"W-Who's there?" I asked._

_"You don't remember me?" said a girl emerging from the shadows. She had long, silky, blond hair and baby blue eyes. Her skin was cream-colored and smooth. She wore an old-fashioned green dress with a blue scarf._

_"N-no, I don't. What are doing in my dreams again?"_

_"Do you mean your nightmares? I'm just finishing the task I planned to do." As soon as she said that, the girl revealed a palette knife. She lunged at me and… RING, RING!_

A girl groaned. The same nightmare came again and it was becoming more frequent. She shut off her alarm clock and got out of bed. She shuffled to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, fifteen times on each side. She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. A girl looked back.

She had long, wavy, black hair and almond-shaped green eyes. Her skin was snow-white and her cheeks were rosy. Her lips were full and blood red and her ears were slightly pointed. She smiled showing straight, white teeth.

The girl grabbed a violet brush and combed her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and opened up her white closet. She chose a simple blue dress that went to her knees and a black jacket to go over it. She got out of her light blue pajamas and changed into the dress. She picked up black, knee-high boots and put them on. The girl walked to her night stand and picked up a withered stem of a flower out of a robin egg blue vase and put it in her pocket. Next to the vase, was a white lighter with a blue lily design on it and a blue L. The girl picked that up and put it in her pocket too. The girl walked out of her room and slid down the railing.

"That wasn't very safe, Lilly," a woman said. She had straight black hair and the ends were dyed red. She had soft brown eyes and pale skin. She wore ruby lipstick and had a red blouse with a black pencil skirt on. She had black heels on and red stud earrings.

"I do it every day, Charm," Lilly said.

"Still, you could get hurt," Charm with a concerned look.

Lilly sighed and said, "Fine, I will try not to do it."

"Thank you."

"You know, you act more like how I would imagine a mother would be like than a twenty-five year old woman," Lilly said as she made toast.

"Well, I've been watching you most of my life. I'm pretty sure I was more responsible than you at the age of seventeen."

"Again, thanks for taking me in. Ah, my toast is burnt!"

"You could always make a new one."

"But, I've got to go to school soon."

"Oh, you have that field trip to the art museum today."

"I know, don't remind me."

"Don't you want to go there?"

"Not really. I've been there before."

"Well, off you go!"

Lilly started walking to the door. But before she went through, she stopped by the window where a large variety of lilies grew. She plucked a blue one out of its vase and put it in her hair. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the bus stop. She arrived just in time.

"Jeez, Lilly, you keep on getting later each day," said a boy. He had black hair that was swept to the side and black eyes. He had a black jacket over a red shirt and black jeans. He wore black and white sneakers.

"Hey at least I wasn't five hours late to school, Drake," Lilly said as they got on the bus.

"I had an appointment."

"Ha, more like you had an appointment with Dreamland."

"Whatever you believe. I don't mind that you're late. It wasn't cold this morning so I didn't have to warm my hands around your lighter. Does Charm even know that you have a lighter?"

"I don't know. I never really told her about having one with her being very over protective and stuff. She still makes me go to her house three times a week."

"Well, I expect that you are going to have to deal with this most of your life."

Lilly sighed and said, "I guess I'm never going to actually use my apartment. What a waste."

"We need to give her a boyfriend."

"As if she wants one.

The two finally made it to school and went to their class. Their teacher, Mrs. Debone, was doing roll call.

"Alice?"

"Here!"

"Brittany?"

"Here!"

"Lilly?"

"Present!"

Lilly walked over to her other two friends. "Hi, Alice. Hi, Rose."

Alice had short, dyed, orange hair (her original hair color was blond) and blue eyes covered by black frame glasses. She wore a purple and blue shirt with a black skirt and black flats. She was reading Alice in Wonderland for the billionth time.

Rose had long, straight, brown hair and cold blue eyes. She wore a black jacket over a forest green shirt. She had navy blue jeans and gray converse. She was sitting on the desk and playing a video game.

"Again with Alice in Wonderland?" Lilly asked.

"It is a very good book," Alice defended.

"Whatever you say. We have to get on the bus."

The four piled on the bus and ignored what the teacher was saying.

"How much are you willing to bet no one is listening to Mrs. Debone?" Drake asked Lilly.

"I'm pretty sure no one is."

Lilly opened up her science textbook and started reading. She stooped when a high-pitched voice called out to her.

"Well, well, look who it is, Nerd and Freak," said a girl. She had long, wavy, blond hair tied up in a pony-tail. She had baby blue eyes and a ton of pink make-up. She wore a pink tank-top and a white miniskirt. She had five-inch white heels and a lot of gold jewelry.

"Hello, Brittany. I heard you just came back from clown school," Lilly said calmly.

"Whatever, you're such nerd. All you do is read."

"So? There is nothing wrong with reading. Just because you read a lot, it doesn't mean you're a nerd. Also, I think you should read more. Remember, Friday's D?"

"Ugh, it's no point talking to you people."

"Okay, then go."

"I will."

"You haven't left yet."

"Ugh," Brittany said and sat back down.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak Caveman!" Lilly yelled.

"You're so immature," Drake said.

"Yes, yes I am."

Lilly

The bus stopped at the museum. It was not that bad-looking and banisters waved in the wind. Today, the sun was hidden by a few clouds that looked liked marshmallows and the flowers were in bloom. A few birds flew over and some bees were pollinating some flowers.

Everyone piled into the museum and Mrs. Debone shouted, "Since we don't want anyone getting lost, everyone would have a partner."

I got partnered with Drake and we set off.

"Hey Lilly, you don't mind if we go ahead do you? I mean, you've been here before," Drake asked.

"I don't mind."

"Great!" Drake rushed off. I decided to take my time.

I walked around and saw a painting called the 'Lady in Red' and immediately back away. I got a strange feeling of running away and it was red. Ever since I was twelve, I didn't like red. It's weird. I saw a painting called 'Juggler' and was happy. I saw 'Death of an Individual' and wanted to run away again. Separation made me feel like the lights were going to shut off. Even though the paintings made me feel weird, I still liked it. This lasted until I saw 'Forgotten Portrait.'

The painting showed a man wearing a light, olive tank with brown khakis. His hair was lavender and had a couple darker streaks near the top. His skin was smooth and pale. He wore a frayed, dark blue jacket and in his hand he lightly clenched a wilting blue rose. His posture suggested that he was slouched against something, like a wall. He had thick black eye lashes and his eyes were closed, hiding his irises. He was sleeping and it seemed like he was having a bad dream or was sad because he had a small frown. He was surrounded by big blue rose and looked real.

I reached out and stroked the gold frame of the painting. I kept on staring at the man and felt like I was missing a something very important. Suddenly my head pounded. I clutched my head and fell to the floor.

**_I was in the room with the man from the 'Forgotten Portrait'._**

**_"What language was that?" he asked me._**

**_"Persian," I replied._**

**_"Cool. What were you trying to say to Ib?"_**

**_I cocked my head to the side, and said, "What do you mean?"_**

**_"Well, you were trying to tell her something."_**

**_I chuckled, and said, "My, my, you're a smart one, aren't 'cha? I was just trying to tell her that she was a lucky one. She has loving parents." I then mumbled, "Unlike me."_**

**_"What do you mean you're parents don't love you?"_**

**_"First of all, its parent, not parents. My mum died a minute after I was born and my dad hated me after her death. He blamed everything that went wrong on me. He never defended me, never shielded me from harm. When the other kids teased me he turned his back on me and walked away. But that's the past; we're supposed to be worried about now. I'm going to push that bookcase in front of the window," I said. I got up and walked away._**

The image faded from my mind. I stood up and looked at the 'Forgotten Portrait'. I felt something wet trickle down my face and went to touch it.

_Tears… Why am I crying? Who is this man?_

"Lilly…" I heard something say.

I whipped my head around looking for the owner of the voice.

"W-who's there?"

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off. I realized that I was alone.

I walked around until I saw a painting called the 'Fabricated World'. The lights flickered again and completely shut off. There was blue paint dripping out of the painting. It formed words and said: 'WELCOME BACK LILLY'.

"Welcome back… Have I been here before?" I muttered to myself.

I walked around and saw blue footsteps. I followed hem and lead up to a painting called, 'Abyss of the Deep'. It showed an angler fish that was merrily swimming around in the water. The footprints lead into the water. My head started pounding again and another image flashed through my mind.

**_I walked up to the water. I looked at my reflection for a bit and saw that my outfit has changed. I then jumped into the water._**

The images stopped and I looked at the water. The fish splashed here and there and did not seem dangerous. So, I decided to follow the vision.

I walked forward and fell into the painting.

* * *

**That was a pretty good chapter, I think. You have no idea how many times I rewrote this. Possible update on Wednesday. Also, do you guys want romance between Garry and Lilly? **


	2. The Green Room and the Liar's Room

**Hello, I manged to write a chapter. In the last chapter Lilly returned to the gallery and got sucked back in.  
Lilly: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does.**

* * *

_People were enjoying the art in the museum and staring at me like always. I suddenly noticed a pair walking in. I didn't know why they stood out but they did. One was a boy wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and the other one was a girl wearing a blue dress._

_The boy rushed off and excitedly looked at paintings._

_The girl in blue was taking her time. She walked around looking at different paintings and finally came to mine. I looked at her and felt nostalgic. A closer look revealed smooth white skin and long, wavy black hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were crimson. Her almond-shaped green eyes sparkled with intelligence._

_She stuck her hand out and moved towards me as if in a trance. She gently stroked my frame and I shuddered._

_Suddenly, she dropped to the floor and clutched her head. She let out a gasp. After a few seconds she stood back up and looked at me again. Tears started falling from her eyes._

_The girl in front of me looked familiar. The girl in front of me reminds me of her. The girl in front of me was what I imagined what her older sister would've looked like. Except, she had no older sister. She was the only child. But this cannot be her. The girl looked like she was in her late teens while she was only twelve. This surely cannot be…_

_ "Lilly?" I asked out loud._

_Lilly whipped her head around trying to see where I was._

_"W-who's there?" she asked._

_The lights started flickering and I blacked out._

* * *

Lilly

I was in a room. It was dark and musty. There were a few paintings on the wall that were slightly torn and there were huge cobwebs on the paintings. The color was blue but it was faint because a thick film of dust was everywhere.

_I hate to imagine the size of the spider those cobwebs belong to._

I went left and saw a table. On it was a clay vase with a beautiful blue lily that had thirteen petals with three white dots and three black dots. I picked it up and twirled it with my fingers. I put it in my jacket's pocket and found another thing. It was a rose. It was a deep blue and had fifteen petals. The stem was a dark green with a few thorns.

_Where did this come from? All I had in my pocket was a withered stem. This must be the withered stem. I wonder what brought it back to life._

I saw a door and moved the table aside. The door opened with ease. Inside it was a painting of a girl with gray hair that spilled out of the painting. Her face was covered with wrinkles and her eyes were closed.

_Is she dead?_

Under the painting there was a note: 'When the lily wilts, you too will wilt away'.

_So I'll be like that lady? _

On the floor was a key and I picked it up. The lady's eyes flew open revealing cat-like pupils.

_Okay, not dead._

I walked out of the room backwards and didn't take my eyes off of her. When I was safely out, I turned around and saw a word in red repeated constantly: THIEF.

"That's not true. You left the key and the lily for the taking."

I walked down the hall and saw a note: 'You and the lily are one; know the weight of your own life'. I kept on walking and saw a blue door. I turned the knob and tried to open the door but it was locked. I used the key and it opened.

The walls were now green and this room was much cleaner and newer than the last. Paintings of bugs were on the wall and there was a note in front of me: 'Beware of Edges'. I walked down the corridor staying in the middle. As I was walking scaly, clawed, black hands reached out towards me. I ignored them all and reached the end. I was going to keep on walking when I saw another image.

**_I had reached the end of the hall and thought it was safe until another black hand reached for me, and managed to get two petals._**

**_"Ah!" I cried out. Pain seared through my body and I slapped the hand away. Small cuts started appearing on my body._**

I stuck to the middle of the hall and another hand reached for me. I stuck my tongue out and kept on walking. There was a painting of an ant and a green door. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to happen a lot?"

I looked at the ant painting and tried to remove it but it stuck to the wall. I turned around and went back down the hallway with the hands. At the end I passed by some bug paintings and an ant.

"Hello!" a squeaky voice cried.

I looked around. "Who's talking to me?"

"I am!" I looked down and saw an ant.

_Is that ant talking to me? _

"Uh, hello there," I said. I had decided to try to be nice to everything here.

_I'm talking to an ant… I am going insane._

"Hello to you too. It's cool here even though I died once."

"You did?"

"Yeah, did you see my portrait over there? A girl used it to walk across a fissure once."

"Did she break it?"

"No, but when she was running from the manikin in red, the manikin stepped on it and broke it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for telling me about the fissure and the manikin."

"You're welcome! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I kept on walking down the hall. There was a door and I opened it. Inside the room was a deep chasm in the floor that went on forever. I flipped over it and on to the other side. On the other side there was a door and I went through it.

The room was plain except for a manikin and a key. I stepped up to the manikin and moved around. It did nothing. I kicked the manikin. It did nothing. I bent down and picked up the key. It did something. It came to life and started chasing me. I ran out the door and did a handspring over the chasm. The statue was stupid enough to follow me and fall into the hole. But not completely. It's clawed, black hand managed to grab the ledge on my side.

"Shit," I mumbled and raced out of the door. I ran and heard the manikin behind me. I ran down the hallway with the hands and stuff the key into the lock. I pulled the door open and slammed it shut.

_It can't open it… right?_

I looked around and saw a cat staring at me. There was a fish-shaped hole and I guessed I had to put something there. I went left and saw a stick figure with red eyes and a message in green beside it: 'WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?'

The figure disappeared and now I was playing hide and seek with a stick figure. Great.

I wandered around, thinking which button to press. I went to the second row and was about to press the third wall but another vision came.

**_I walked to the second row and on the second wall I pushed the curtains apart. There was the stick figure guy and in green paint it said, 'FOUND ME, YOU GET A PRIZE'. A wooden fish head dropped by my feet and I picked it up._**

I decided to go to the second wall and pressed the button. The stick figure was there and a message appeared: 'FOUND ME, YOU GET A PRIZE'. A fish head drop from the painting and at my feet. I got a closer look and stepped back.

_That's a real fish head! _

I bent down a quickly put it in my other pocket. I walked out of the room and to the other. It looked like a storage room from the statues and boxes. There was a painting on the wall of a blue rose that looked like mine. I searched some boxes and finally found the fish tail. I had a bad feeling about the room. I joined the head and tail and as soon as I did that, the statues came alive.

_Knew it._

They surrounded me and there was no way out. So, I kicked a statue and it broke into pieces. I ran through the gap I made and out of the room. I walked up to the cat and placed the fish in the fish-shaped hole. There were multiple meows and a path opened.

I walked down the path and at the end there was a black painting with a red face and tongue that was out. I walked by and it spit me. I dodged to the side and the spit went through the floor. I saw a white painting and looked at it. Closer inspection revealed a number in red, 9.

I walked away to the other side and saw a note: 'BEWARE OF LIPS'. A couple of feet away there were lips.

"So hungry…" I heard it whisper.

_If I still had my fish, I would've given you it._

I walked down a corridor and a black hand shot out of the wall.

"AH!" I quickly covered my mouth.

_They could've warned me._

I got kept on walking and got to the end of the hall. On my left was a door and on my right were dolls hanged by the foot. Naturally I went left.

I walked to the door and saw a sign that said: 'The Liar's Room'. I turned the knob and walked in. In the room there was a door and six paintings. One was wearing a green shirt; another one was wearing a brown dress, another wearing a yellow shirt, there was one wearing a blue shirt, a female wearing a white dress and finally a girl wearing a red dress. I walked up to the one in green and he said, 'Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps and south 1 step. That's the answer!'

I went through the door and stood in front of the statue. I went west three steps and south one step. There was loose tile and I pulled it. A strange gas came out and three petals fell off. Pain shot through my body and small cuts appeared.

_Maybe I should have remembered the name of the room, The Liar's Room._

I went back outside and went to the one in red. The woman said, 'I agree with the one in yellow!'

_So yellow is lying._

I still went to yellow and he said, 'The one in white peaks the truth!'

_White is lying._

I went to white and she said, 'Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, and south 2 steps. That's the answer!'

I walked over to blue and he said, 'The only truth-speaker wears green!'

_We definitely know green is lying. That means brown tells the truth. Or is she lying because this is The Liar's Room and there is no point._

I went to brown and she said, 'Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps and north two steps. That's the answer!'

I went through the door and saw that the floor had tiles shaped like squares and guessed that they were the steps. I walked up to the statue and went east four steps and north two steps. At my feet there was a loose tile, and I removed it. On the back was a purple number 4. I then heard crashing sounds from the other room. I ran back and saw what happened.

Everyone besides brown had a bloody weapon in their hand. Brown was cut in multiple places and was bleeding red paint. All at once they shouted, 'LIAR!' and disappeared.

"O-okay then," I said. I walked up to brown and whispered, "I'm sorry."

_It's okay. It was the price I had to pay for telling the truth. This happened many years ago, _a voice said in my mind.

"Really?"

_Yes, same girl who took the ant painting._

"What happened to the girl?"

_She met two friends and a girl she didn't like. One of her friends died and the other friend was murdered by the girl she didn't like._

"Who was the girl she didn't like?"

_Her name was Mary. She used to rule this world and bring people her to play with her. But, when people angered her she killed them._

Mary… That name sounded familiar. Suddenly, a vision came.

**_There was a young girl with wavy blond hair and blue eyes in front of me. She wore a green dress and had a palette knife in one hand, and a blue rose in the other. _**

**_"Loves me… Loves me not," she sang. She started plucking off the petals of the blue rose._**

The vision faded and I looked back up to brown.

"What was that?"

_That was a memory. You were here before. You were the girl. You got out alive. But now, you returned._

"I was here? How come I don't remember anything?"

_The gallery makes people forget, but not completely. You were twelve when you came here. After you came out, did you have nightmares? Or new feelings towards things?_

"Yes, I had nightmares and hated the color red. When will my memory come back?"

_In time it will come back. Now hurry, I sense a presence watching you._

"Bye," I said. I turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Now Lilly knows she was here and is starting to remember. What is this presence that is watching her? What do you think will happen next? **


	3. Green Rose

**Welcome back my wonderful readers. Last time Lilly had conversation with an ant and a painting. She is slowly getting closer to the truth and Garry  
Lilly: Is it just me or are the author's notes getting shorter.  
927: I can't really think of anything at the moment.  
Lilly: Really? That's your best excuse?  
927: It's not an excuse...  
Lilly: Well, I'm taking over now. On to the disclaimer!  
Brown: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does. If 927 did own Ib, it would be very different.  
927: True.**

* * *

I went towards the dolls and looked at one. It had black hair and a red shirt with green pants. Behind my something made a noise.

"KYAA!"

I turned around and saw a doll had fallen.

_I need to calm down._

I looked at the doll and saw a number in green, 18. I saw a door and walked towards it. On the door it said, green X x red X + purple X =?

_The numbers had colors right? So it must be 18x9+4=_

I type in 166 and the door unlocked. I open the door and saw trees and a painting. In the middle, there was a tree with an apple. I took the apple.

_Weren't the lips hungry? I'm also a bit hungry…_

I decided to not eat the apple and walked to the lips. As I was walking down the corridor with the hand another hand shot out. This time I was prepared and didn't react. I walked to the lips and fed it the apple.

"This tasty… Since you let me eat the apple… I'll let you pass through my mouth," the lips said. It opened its mouth.

_Ew…_

I walked through its mouth and into another room. Along the walls there were pictures of a guillotine rising. I realized what was going to happen and rolled forward. Behind me a guillotine came crashing down.

"That was close."

I went through a door and into a red room. I walked for awhile, and saw something run forward.

"What was that?" I whispered.

I kept on walking and saw a picture called, 'Breath'. I kept on walking and went through a red door. Inside it was heart-shaped and there were various sculptures and paintings. There was one called, 'Heartbeat' and another called, 'Heart Wound'.

_What's with the heart theme?_

I then saw the painting called the 'Lady in Red'. It showed a woman with long, flowing brown hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a red dress and to some people, she looked beautiful. As I was walking away, she came to life. She was half out of her painting, using her long, manicured, red nails to move towards me. I sprang back and hid behind a sculpture. She got confused for a second and I saw a red key. As she saw me and rushed towards me, I grabbed the red key, unlocked the door and ran through.

Inside there were a lot of bookshelves. I went left and heard a knocking sound coming from the door. I ignored it and picked up a book. It was called, 'The Girls in the Canvas'. T read: 'The woman here become very ? (The word was faded out) once they have a desire for humans. They always like to chase things until they are satisfied, it seems… Anywhere, everywhere, to the ends of earth… But if they have one weakness, it's that they can't open doors on their own."

I smiled and picked up another book called, 'Guertena' and saw various drawings by him. I walked around a saw a piece of scrap paper. It read: ' ?'

"No, not at all."

I picked up, 'Art Galleries of the World' and saw pictures of galleries. I finally saw the book, 'Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois'. It was about a birthday party and a pink haired girl made a Galette des Rois for the Carrie. Inside the cake like thing there was a coin and whoever got the slice with the coin they would be a happy person. Pink-haired girl cut the cake and everyone got a slice. Carrie then swallowed something hard and Strange-colored hair girl said it was the coin. When Pinkie was going to put the dish and knife away her mother came and told her the key to the study was missing. She said it was on the table and The Pink Girl noticed the coin was there and not inside the cake. Pinkie got worried and wondered what to do when the knife slipped off the cake. She picked it up and looked thoughtful. The curtain then closed. It opened and Pinkie said "Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie." The curtain closed again. Then Pinkie appeared out of the curtain, bloody, and holding the key. She said, "I found the keeey! Now open the door."

_I… I may have heard worse._

The door unlocked and I went through. There was a robin egg blue vase in front of me and next to it was a painting of it called, 'Eternal Blessing'. I put my rose in there and felt better. I turned right and saw a door. It was blocked by a manikin. I walked in front of it and waved my hand. Since it didn't move, I pushed it to the back of the room, farthest away from the door. I opened the door and went through.

The walls were gray and there were two paintings next to me. One was called, 'Sad Wife' and the other was called, 'Sad Husband'. On the floor were two hands. One was called, 'Sad Wife Left Hand' and the other one was called, 'Sad Wife Right Hand'. I walked up to the sad wife and asked her what's wrong.

"Oh, I seem to have lost my wedding ring. It is very dear to me, and I want it back."

"Maybe I could find it, Mrs. Wife?"

"Please, call me Caroline. That would be wonderful if you can."

I walked down the hall and went left. I went right and saw a painting of coffee and cake.

_What I would give to be back home…_

I found a door and, praise the moon, it wasn't unlocked. I went through and found a maze filled with red manikins. Also, the ceiling was really low.

"_Khara_."

In front of me was a sign that said, 'Labyrinth'. I went all the way to the right and read a sign: 'Check directly south from the red paint'. I wandered around some more and saw gray paint that read: 'Do you like mazes?'

_Well, I did but now I'm not so sure._

I walked around and saw a sign that said: 'There's a trick to solving mazes… Hug the right hand side and you'll reach the end eventually.' I decided to actually look for red paint and a couple of feet away there was a blotch of red paint on the floor. I check south of it and found a lever. I pulled it and there was a sound. I went right and hugged the wall. I made it to the exit and walked out.

I went right and all of a sudden eyeballs came out of the ground.

"EEK!"

I stepped back and they didn't do anything. So, I continued on and saw one of the eyeballs was congested. I kept on walking and saw a door. I walked through and saw a bottle of eye drops at the far end of the room.

_That must be for the eyeball_

The way was blocked by stools, so I did the sensible thing and hopped from stool to stool. I finally made it to the eye drops. I picked them up and hopped out of the room. I walked to the congested eyeball and gave it the eye drops. It sparkled with happiness and went to look at the wall. I followed it and saw that the wall was slightly peeled back. I pulled the wallpaper off and saw a secret door.

"Thanks," I said to the eyeball and went inside.

The room was bare and the only thing in there was a glass red ball on the floor. I walked up to it and picked it up. I went back outside and saw a picture of a white snake that was missing an eye.

"Does this fit…? It does!" I exclaimed when the red ball worked as the snake's eye. The painting fell on the floor and on the back it said, 'Behind the big tree…"

I walked around and saw a weird blue painting. It was mumbling about eating flowers and how it would let me pass if I gave it my flower. I quickly walked away and saw a door that was not here before. I slowly walked in and saw some sculptures. The nearest to me was a wine glass that was cut diagonally with a red cushion inside was called, 'Wine Sofa'. Another was statue called, 'Misery' and other was a painted skeleton called, 'Puzzle'. The bones looked strangely realistic. The last sculpture was a tree called, 'Feeling'.

I looked in the leaves until I found something metal. I took it out and saw what it was. It was silver and had an emerald on it. Inside the ring, in gold letters it said: _To the love of my life, Caroline._

I immediately dropped the ring, realizing what it was.

_This… this is a wedding ring. Wait… Why, am I over reacting to this? It's just a ring. It's not going to kill me or anything. Or will it…?_

I picked up the ring and walked back to Caroline. I gave her the rings and she said thank-you a lot.

"Thank-you, thank-you, how could I ever repay you? Thank-you, thank-you."

"Seriously, it's wasn't a problem. But, can I have your bouquet?"

"Definitely, here you go!"

Caroline threw the bouquet in the air and I caught it. After saying a quick thank-you, I walked to the blue painting. I gave it the flowers.

"Yum… That was tasty… I'll let you through my mouth now," it said. It turned into a door and I hesitantly stepped through.

I was walking in a hallway and along the sides were manikin heads. On the wall there was a picture of a man and I'm pretty sure his eyes were following me.

_I knew this was a bad idea._

I kept on walking and opened a door. The room was gray and there were paintings all around me. Then I noticed that, most of the paintings were the 'Lady in Red', the 'Lady in Blue', the 'Lady in Yellow', and the 'Lady in Green'.

_I don't fancy this room either._

I walked around and found two doors. Unfortunately, they were locked. On each door there was a hint. On the first door it said: 'What are the numbers on the Hanged Man shirt?' On the second door it said: 'How many paintings of woman are in this room?'

_I have to count every painting of ladies in this room?!_

I walked around dodging and counting the paintings. They were all of ladies until a came to a new one. It showed a picture of a Hanged Man and on his shirt were the numbers, 5629. I realized that this was the man the first door was talking about and quickly memorized the numbers. I rushed to the door and enter the numbers. I opened the door but it was locked.

"Really, you're still locked? I entered in the correct numbers! Wait… wasn't he upside down?" I thought out loud, "Wouldn't that mean the numbers are upside down? That means the combination is 6592!"

I entered the numbers and the door unlocked. I went through and was disappointed. The only things in the room were an easel with a painting of a gray vase and a gray vase on a table. I walked around the room looking for anything that could've been hidden but there was nothing else. I sighed and sat on the table. I gasped as a memory came.

**_I walked into the room and felt a presence. There was an easel with a painting and an empty vase on a table. I had a weird feeling that I should move the table to a certain spot. It was weird but I did it anyways. I soon as I moved the table to the spot I heard an unlocking sound. I walked out of the room._**

_Thank you memory, _I thought.

I move the table to the spot and I heard an unlocking sound. I walked out of the room and continued counting the ladies. I got the number 14 and entered it in the second door. I soon as I stepped inside another memory came.

**_I entered the number 14 and turned the knob slowly. I opened the door and someone tackled me._**

**_Or at least he tried to tackle me. I jumped out-of-the-way and he landed face first on the ground. I smiled and took out a shard from my pocket. I pointed it at his neck and observed him. He looked human but you could never tell in this strange world._**

**_"W-who are you? Are you from the gallery?" I asked._**

**_The man looked up at me with a surprised look and said with a voice that could make some of the girls in my school melt, "Yes, I am. My name is Garry, and who might you be?"_**

**_I narrowed my eyes and said, "Why would I tell you?" I looked into the room and saw a young girl._** **_She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a red scarf and a red skirt. She had navy blue knee-high socks with red Mary Jane's. She had straight, long brown hair and crimson eyes. She was looking at Garry and me with a worry expression on her face. I turned back to the man._**

**_"Really, I'm not going to hurt you," Garry said with an honest look._**

**_I sighed and said, "Fine." I put the shard back into my pocket._**

**_"So what is your name?" Garry asked._**

**_I thought about whether I should tell him or not but on yes. "My name is Lilly and I am twelve years old."_**

**_"As you know, I'm Garry and I'm eighteen and that girl over there," Garry pointed to the girl, "is called Ib and is nine years old."_**

**_I walked into the room and looked back at Garry. He was tall and had an olive-green tank with light brown khakis. He had a ragged navy-blue jacket and had lavender hair with darker strands at the top. His eyes were a memorizing blue-violet._**

**_I walked up to Ib and said, "Hello."_**

**_"Hi," she mumbled._**

The memory faded and my eyes were tearing up.

_Again with the tears? The memories are starting to become more frequent. Does this mean my memory is going to fully come back soon? That man was in the memory again and so was that little girl. What were there names again? It was Garry and Ib, right?_

I walked into the room. Inside it there was a vase, a bookcase, and a note taped on to the wall. I walked up to the note and read: 'Please do not touch the displays. If by any chance you damage any you wil b comp sat n'. I searched through the books and saw a book that was sticking out called, 'Wonderful Days'. I picked it up and read: 'The gallery is like a spooky amusement park with lots of strange things! It's so much fun playing here; the day was over before I knew it! Isn't it a fantastic place? Why don't you join me here? You'll be fine with all this company…'

I gently put the book down and walked out of the room. I saw a door and turned the knob. It was unlocked and I went through. The room was blank except for a large mirror. I walked up to it and looked at my reflection. I got bored and turned around. I saw a manikin head and looked back at the mirror. Again I got bored and looked behind me and saw the manikin head.

_Did it get closer or is just me?_

I looked back at the mirror and the manikin head was _on my shoulder_. So, naturally I screamed.

"HYEEK! Why you…" I said. I was about to kick when I realized I was irrational.

I took a deep breath and said, "I… I need to calm down. This place… This place is making me go insane."

I walked out of the room (while glaring at the head) and randomly walked around. After I while a saw a gray key but it was guarded by a 'Lady in Green'. I thought about how I should get the key and thought of the perfect plan. It was the same plan I used to get away from the jocks.

"Hey Stupid, over here!" I yelled at the 'Lady in Green'. She hissed at me and began crawling at me.

I laughed and ran backwards. "Na-na-ah-boo-boo, you can't catch me!" I sang. She crawled faster.

"You're slower than a snail!" She charged at me and I leaped out-of-the-way. She crawled full-speed into a wall and got knocked out. I landed gracefully on my feet and did a bow.

"Thank-you, thank-you very much." I walked to where the gray key was and picked it up. I walked around, twirling the key around me pointer finger and whistling, until I found a locked door.

_Guess this is what the key is for._

I unlocked the door and stepped through. Inside there were some bookcases, a weird couch, a coffee table and a large painting. The painting showed a boy, around 15, with sunshine blond hair and baby blue eyes. His skin was cream-colored and smooth. He wore a green shirt with a blue scarf. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans. He had black shoes and in his hand he had a green rose.

_A green rose? How peculiar… Who is this boy?_

* * *

**Ooooh, a new boy! Lilly is never going to fully grow-up, is she?  
Lilly: We need to make up a outro.  
927: We do? How about, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, and jokes, just review!  
Lilly: Jokes?  
927: Yeah, jokes! That is what one of my old teachers said.**


	4. Darkness

**Hello and welcome back to 'Saving the Blue Rose'!  
Lilly: I feel like I'm on a game show. This chapter's short.  
Boy From Painting: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does. If she did... this game would be seriously messed up.**

* * *

I walked up to the couch and sat on it. It was really comfortable and I realized how tired I was. My eyelids drooped and I fell asleep.

**_I heard a girl sing, "Loves me… Loves me not," in the distance. I was traveling with Garry again and he looked worried and sad. We were in a room that looks like it was drawn with a crayon. There were blue petals on the ground and I knew it was a bad thing._**

**_"Loves me… Loves me not…" I heard again and something getting violently ripped. I turned around and saw Garry lagging behind. His faced tried to mask the obvious pain he was feeling but failed._**

**_Garry took a deep breath and said, "Lilly…um… Sorry, but… could you go ahead? I'm…uh… I'm sorry… I don't really know what to say… I don't want to lie to you… But I… don't want to tell the truth either… If you need help… I'll come running… Go on… ahead…"_**

**_"No…no…" I mumbled. "NOOOOOO!"_**

I gasped and sat up straight. I gulped for air and decided to calm down.

_That…that was strange. What could it mean? Is Garry dead?_

A loud bang interrupted my thoughts. The banging got louder and louder. I got up and looked around. I saw a window and pushed a bookcase in front of it. There was one more bang and a hole appeared in the wall. A 'Lady in Yellow' appeared, followed by a 'Lady in Green'. I ran to the door and turned the knob but it was locked.

"_Oipho_," I muttered. I ran back to the couch and stood on it. I looked around and saw that the only way out was through the hole. I jumped over the couch and ran through the hole.

As I walked out of the hole, I found myself back outside. I looked around and saw that even more manikins and ladies were alive now.

"Oh gallery, how you love to torture me so," I said.

I ran around until I found a door. I opened and went through. I ran down the hallway and saw paintings of a man crying blood. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and sat down against a wall.

_I need to figure everything out. I must have came here through the 'Fabricated World'. But, it's not my first time here. Apparently, I have been here before and solved the same puzzles. During my stay I met two people named Ib and Garry. Garry died in a place that looks like it was drawn with crayon and something happened to Ib before that happened. The ruler of the gallery was named Mary and she killed Garry. Mary must have died too and I was the only one who escaped alive. There was a lot of death here._

My energy was refilled so I got up and started walking again. I passed a door and tried to open it but it was locked. I went down some stairs and walked into a purple room.

_So we have had blue, green, red, gray, brown, and purple rooms. What's next? Yellow?_

I saw an area that had roped off stands and went in. As soon as I stepped inside the exit closed. I tried to go above and below the stands but there was an invisible barrier.

_Figures…_

I saw three manikins but only one was moving. There were three paintings on the showing a button. They were blue, red, and green. I pressed the red button and a manikin came to life. I dodged the manikins and pressed the blue button. An exit appeared and I pressed the green one. Another manikin came to life and I ran out of the area. The exit closed behind me and a book fell off a shelf.

I picked up the book and read: 'It's said that spirits dwell in object into which people put their feelings. I've always thought that, if that's true, then the same must be true of artwork. So today, I shall immerse myself in work, to impart my spirit into my creations.'

"I had to go through all of that for a stupid diary? Well on the bright side, I know why the statues are evil," I complained.

I continued down the hall until I saw a milk puzzle. Now being me, I love all kinds of puzzles. They were my first toy. So naturally, I was very disappointed to find out it was finished.

"Noooo, it's finished. Why gallery, why?"

I walked on and saw a door. I opened it and went inside. I went down the hall and saw a door.

"Maybe the odds are finally in my favor," I mumbled and I saw there was writing on the door. It said: 'I give you a group of three. One is sitting down, and will never get up. The second eats as much as is given to him, yet is always hungry. The third goes away and never returns.'

"The odds are really in my favor! The first one a stove, the second's fire and the last one is smoke."

The words disappeared and got replaced with, 'Correct!' The door opened and I happily went inside. Inside there were a few bookcases and a big painting called, 'Separation'. Under the title it said, 'The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?'

I knew the answer and got a bad feeling. "Darkness…" I muttered. The lights went out.

* * *

**We are finally getting some where! Next chapter a special purple-haired person is coming!  
Lilly: Daniella from Haunting Grounds?  
927: No silly! Someone else!**


	5. Familiar Faces

**Hello and I have some things to say. I'm sorry I haven't wrote anything for three or four months. It just that I have lost my enthusiasm for this story. I sorry that this chapter is crap(most of it was written a _long_** **time ago) and you deserve better. Sadly, I can't think of anything for this so I might be putting this story up for adoption. ****  
**

* * *

Lilly opened her eyes and found herself in a different place. It was big and airy. The walls were a white and the room was shaped like a dome. In front of Lilly was a marble path surrounded by beautiful blue roses. A cool breeze went past Lilly and she smelled roses. In the middle there was a big tree with soft green leaves slowly falling in the breeze. Lilly walked towards the tree and let her fingers graze the tops of the blue roses. The breeze blew back her hair and she heard some birds chirping. As she neared the tree her head started hurting and she started felt anxious. Lilly finally got to the tree and saw a man.

He had wavy lavender hair with some darker streaks at the top. His smooth, face was pale and his eyes were closed. He wore a ragged jacket over an olive-green tank and brown pants. He had a small smile as if remembering fond memories. He leaned against the tree on top of a bed of blue roses. He seemed familiar and he looked like the man from the 'Forgotten Portrait'.

Suddenly Lilly head pounded. Lilly gasped and collapsed. Images flew before her eyes. Lilly as a young girl entering the gallery, meeting Ib and Garry, meeting Mary, getting separated, solving puzzles with Garry, hugging Garry, punching Mary, Garry and her entering the Sketchbook, how she lost her lily, Garry trading his rose for her lily, Garry dying, Lilly killing Mary and Lilly leaving alone and forgetting everything.

Lilly remembered everything.

Lilly looked back at the man from the 'Forgotten Portrait' and that he was _him_.

"Garry!" she cried out loud, having no control over her actions. She ran forward and hugged.

Garry stirred and woke up. He saw a girl with long, wavy, black hair and smooth pale skin. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were full and crimson. Her green eyes sparkled with tears and happiness.

"L-Lilly?" he asked. "Lilly!" He hugged the girl back.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I left you," Lilly said, crying into his shirt.

"Shh, its okay there is nothing you could've done."

"Yes there was! I could've watched my lily a bit more and let Mary keep it."

"No, then you would've been dead."

"I don't care."

"Yes you would've, and your friends would have cared."

"Meh, they would've gotten over it."

"Family?"

"Like I said, dad hates me; mom's dead, barely have any other family members who know about me, so not really."

Garry blinked. "O-okay then. I'm pretty sure someone would've cared."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders and got up. She out stretched her hand and said, "Need help?"

"No," Garry said, but took the hand anyway.

When Garry got up he noticed more changes in Lilly. Before her head reached his stomach but now she was only a head smaller than him.

"How old are you?" Garry asked.

"I'm seventeen. You have been here for five years."

"Five years… I've been here for five years…"

"Uh, yeah, you have. Though, you haven't aged."

"So I'm still eighteen?"

"Seems like it."

"So in five years, you grew up and I stayed the same."

"Yep."

"So, people must be worried about me…"

"Weren't you aware of what was going on here?"

"No, it only felt like a couple of days."

"Strange, but we have to get going."

The duo headed off for the exit. They walked along the path and up to the blue door, only to find out it was locked.

"They don't expect us to look through this room, right?" Lilly asked.

"I think they do."

"Well, we can start with the blue roses."

"There are about a million of them in this room."

"I know, but they're in groups by the door, look."

Garry turned around and saw that the number of roses dwindled as they came near the door. They were now in groups of three or four.

"Oh, hey, I forgot, here's your rose," Lilly said. She took out a blue rose with fifteen petals out of her pocket.

"Thank-you. I think there are more petals than last time. I remember only ten."

"Well mine used to have six. Now it has thirteen."

They searched the roses for a while and then Lilly yelled, "Found it!"

"You did? Great!"

Lilly walked up to the door and used the key she found. The key was blue and smelled of roses. She unlocked the door and they went through the door.

The hallway was warm and smelled of flowers. They felt warmth on their backs as if the sun was shining on them.

"This is nice," Lilly said.

"What month is it?" Garry asked.

"It's April, but still a bit chilly."

They continued and it got hotter. The smell of flowers faded and was replaced by the smell of chlorine. Lilly and Garry started squirming in their jackets. Again, the room changed. It got cooler and they felt wind instead of the sun on their backs. Some leaves blew by and Lilly snatched a blue one out of the air.

"You're feeling the weather change too, right? And can you see this leaf?"

"Yes, it's strange."

"Okay, just checking."

Lilly pocketed the leaf and the room changed again. It got chillier and the two wrapped their coats around themselves. The leaves were replaced by snow and the snow started piling up. Unlike the last changes in weather, this lasted longer.

"I-it's freezing," Lilly chattered.

"D-do you w-want my j-jacket?"

Lilly gave him a look that said 'You're joking, right' and said, "You're w-wearing a sleeveless shirt under that jacket."

"Y-you only have a light jacket."

"I-it doesn't matter. W-why is the s-snow staying longer than the others?"

"I don't k-know. Hey, w-what this?" In Garry's hand there was a white key with a snowflake design on it.

"It's a k-key," Lilly said.

"I k-know that. But where's the door?"

"Look up."

The duo arrived at a white door. Garry used the key and went through the door. As they went through it got warmer. They were in a room and standing on top of a colossal manikin head. All around them, there were more colossal manikin heads crying red paint. Lilly looked down and saw that the red paint was like water.

"This is weird," Garry said.

"It is, but look the door's over there," Lilly said, pointing at the other end of the room.

"How are we going to get over there?"

"Well, we could always jump from manikin head to manikin head."

"That's… That could work."

Lilly hopped to the first head. "The water looks poisonous so don't fall in it!" she yelled as she jumped to the next.

"I won't!" Garry replied as he jumped.

They were half-way there when Lilly said, "Watch out, the heads are uneven."

"Okay," the purple-haired man said.

As Lilly neared the end, she looked back. Garry was still jumping but his foot slipped. Before she got a chance to save him, Garry lost his balance and fell off.


End file.
